Vacances Dépaysantes
by Gen' V
Summary: Thème d'actualités. Bref, une destination, où Lilly pensait être tranquille... Sauf que quelqu'un a copié sur ses vacances ! Qui ? Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? Et bien c'est ici qu'il faut lire pour savoir.
1. 1er jour : Le départ

D'un tout petit début d'histoire écrite par quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai eu l'inspiration de la continuer... Evidemment avec son autorisation. Donc, l'idée de base n'est pas la mienne, mais l'histoire est de moi ^^

* * *

**Vacances dépaysantes****.**

L'année était enfin finie et toute l'équipe s'occupait de leurs vacances. Certains restaient et d'autre partaient, ce qui était le cas pour Scotty et Lilly. D'ailleurs, Nick avait fait une blague sur le sujet, il avait dit qu'ils faisaient semblant de partir de leur coté pour se trouver plus tard.

Lilly avait opté, pour des vacances à la plage. C'était la première fois qu'elle y retournait depuis longtemps, préférant laisser des souvenirs enfouis. Mais, cette année, elle avait envie de nouveauté. De son côté, Scotty avait lui aussi décidé de changer ses habitudes. Mais, il l'avait décidé au dernier moment, donc improvisait totalement son voyage. Il ne se souvenait plus d'où il avait entendu parler de cette petite station balnéaire de la Côte Ouest des Etats-Unis, mais il avait réussi à trouver une place dans un hôtel en pension complète.

_**Samedi 18 juillet 2009 : 1**__**er**__** jour**__** :**_

L'embarquement dura un temps qui lui parut énorme. Lilly resta cependant calme. Les vacances étaient bien là, alors pourquoi s'énerver ? Le vol fut des plus agréables. Elle s'était retrouvée assise à côté de deux jeunes femmes.

- On fête notre diplôme de fin d'année, fit l'une d'elles.

- Et mon père nous a autorisé à séjourner dans la maison familiale, renchérit l'autre.

Et Lilly leur avait donc raconté comment elle s'était retrouvée la seule femme de la criminelle de Philadelphie.

De son côté, Scotty pestait silencieusement contre la petite grand-mère qu'il avait pour voisine. Celle-ci s'était installée exprès entre lui et la charmante demoiselle qui était assise côté hublot. Il avait tout de suite eu comme idée d'engager la conversation, mais hélas, ses plans étaient déjoués, et la dame âgée devait l'avoir deviné puisqu'elle le dévisageait avec un regard autoritaire. Il se plongea donc dans la lecture du guide touristique qu'il avait acheté au préalable, ce qui intéressa donc sa voisine, vu qu'elle lui indiqua les meilleures choses à visiter selon elle.

Lilly arriva vers 13h dans la ville et se dirigea vers son hôtel. Bien qu'il soit un peu cher, elle y alla car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris de bonnes vacances et voulait en profiter au maximum. Une fois dans sa chambre qui portait le numéro 163, elle contempla la vue sur la plage et la mer d'un bleu turquoise. La pièce était grande et spacieuse. Un lit double était sur le coté gauche de la chambre avec deux petites tables de chevet de part et d'autre. A deux pas de celui-ci se trouvait la porte de la salle de bain et en face un petit canapé, une télévision, une commode et une coiffeuse. Elle pensa, dans l'instant, qu'elle allait bien se reposer. Elle rangea ses affaires, et se dit qu'une bonne douche achèverait de la réveiller. En effet, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être assez réveillée. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la douche faisait également massage. Pour le prix que lui coûtait la réservation, cela était un minimum se dit-elle.

Une fois prête, elle disposa ses affaires dans la petite chambre et avant de les ranger toutes dans la petite armoire, elle étala sur le lit une petite robe en lin gris clair, qui convenait tout à fait avec les 90 ° Fahrenheit (32°C) qu'il faisait. Elle régla, cependant, son réveil à 8h, une petite habitude qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'elle était petite pour les week-ends. Une fois prête, elle regarda plus attentivement la vue de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte du balcon, juste pour entendre le doux son de la mer sur la plage. Elle regarda pendant un moment ce merveilleux paysage qu'elle contemplait du 6ème étage de cet hôtel, où elle allait enfin se reposer de son travail qu'elle adorait.

Pendant ce temps, Scotty avait lui aussi rangé ses affaires, mais avait pris beaucoup moins de temps que sa collègue, et profitait déjà de la sensation du sable chaud sur ses pieds. Des souvenirs de son enfance lui vinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Mais aussi pas mal de souvenirs de vacances avec Elisa. Il regarda sa montre, 15h, et il n'avait toujours pas mangé. Il se dirigea vers le restaurant de l'hôtel et se servit au buffet. Le serveur lui avait fait une fleur, le service étant fini, il ne restait plus beaucoup de choses.

Lilly quant à elle, visitait un peu la ville. Un sandwich à la main, le petit guide du routard dans l'autre, elle déambulait ainsi, levant la tête pour admirer ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'est qu'à 18h, qu'elle se dirigea vers la plage. Elle se promena le long de l'océan les pieds dans l'eau. Elle rentra au bout d'une heure, et demanda à l'hôtesse d'accueil des renseignements supplémentaires sur l'hôtel. Elle consultait les différentes brochures que celle-ci lui tendait, et ne remarqua pas qu'un peu plus loin, Scotty se renseignait aussi sur les différentes visites à faire. Il fallait occuper cette semaine. Le jeune homme ne la remarqua pas non plus.


	2. 1er jour : L'arrivée

Deuxième partie de cette première journée de vacances... Alors ? Des paris ? Est-ce que les deux inspecteurs sauront la présence de l'autre ?

* * *

A 21h, Lilly descendit dans la petite salle du restaurant, et un serveur la plaça alors à une table qui donnait sur la plage.

- Vous désirez ? Demanda alors un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Un martini pomme, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je vous laisse choisir le menu, et je repasse dans quelques instants.

Elle acquiesça et le remercia. Son portable se mit à sonner. Elle répondit à Kat.

- Je sens que ces vacances vont me faire le plus grand bien ! Tu verrais l'hôtel. Du luxe ! Il y a des séances de massages prévues dans le forfait réservation que j'ai pris… Et, pleins de choses à visiter… La piscine est géante et…

Elle se tut soudain, stupéfaite par la personne qu'elle avait cru reconnaître de loin.

- Je te laisse, fit-elle seulement à son amie. Mon plat vient d'arriver, mentit-elle.

Elle raccrocha avant que Kat ne puisse ajouter une phrase et tourna la tête rapidement vers l'océan.

Scotty venait de faire son entrée dans le restaurant et son regard fut inexplicablement attiré par une jeune femme occupée à contempler l'océan. Il sourit malgré lui. Elle était seule, lui aussi. Il secoua la tête.

_- Arrête un peu ! Se dit-il. Tu es là pour te reposer. Bon aussi pour regarder les belles choses._

Le serveur le plaça deux tables plus loin que celle de Lilly. Il lui tourna le dos et s'installa donc. Lilly quant à elle, ne bougeait plus.

_- Ce n'est pas possible, se dit-elle. Tu es en vacances, tu en as besoin, apparemment vu que tu commences à avoir des hallucinations._

Elle but une gorgée de son martini qu'elle avala de travers lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son collègue commander une vodka orange. Elle fit signe au serveur de venir, et lui demanda si une autre table un peu plus loin n'était pas disponible.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Vous sentez l'air ? Je peux fermer la terrasse, si vous voulez madame.

Elle ne parviendrait jamais à se faire à ce qualificatif. _« Madame »_. Dans son travail, cela passait, mais là… Elle n'était pas si vieille que cela quand même, au point qu'un gamin de 20 ans l'appelle _« Madame »_. Elle fit juste non. Tant pis, après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu, elle ferait donc en sorte de ne pas mélanger son travail avec ses vacances. Voilà, c'est ça, elle irait le voir juste au moment de partir. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, mais elle était en vacances et comptait en profiter.

- Une salade gourmande, fit-elle de façon à ce que le serveur note sa commande.

Scotty sursauta. Cette voix. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille autres. Il se retourna donc lentement, et aperçut sa collègue de profil. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il se leva, se dirigea vers elle, passa devant la table. Elle avait repris sa contemplation de l'océan. Il posa son verre sur la table, en face d'elle.

- Je te manque à ce point, Rush, pour que tu viennes passer tes vacances au même endroit que moi ?

Lilly se retourna très lentement, se demandant comment gérer cette situation.

- Scotty !


	3. 1er jour : La rencontre surprise

Alors, Comment va réagir Lilly ? Va t'elle rembarre son collègue, ou au contraire l'inviter à sa table ? Il faut lir ela suite pour le savoir !

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, merci !

* * *

Le verre à la main elle le laissa tomber maladroitement sur la table. Il se renversa alors, et le liquide se déversa sur le tissu, tâchant également la robe de la jeune femme qui se leva précipitamment. Scotty prit alors une serviette en papier blanc qu'il trouva sur la table voisine et la lui tendit. Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager sa collègue, et constata que cette robe lui allait à ravir. Il la détaillait, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval brouillon, et quelques mèches de cheveux s'en échappaient. La jeune femme releva alors les yeux vers lui, et le surprit.

- Ce ne doit pas être tâché, lui fit-elle. Juste un peu humide, mais en séchant ça va…

- Lilly… Si tu veux, je peux…

- Non, non… vas-y installe-toi, je suis sûre que cela ne va pas poser de problèmes…

Il l'écouta et prit la chaise et s'y assit. Il évita de la regarder. Il ne sut pas ce que c'était, mais il avait l'impression d'être à l'aise. Il interpella le serveur, et lui demanda de resservir la même chose à sa collègue. Il ajouta qu'il fallait l'ajouter à sa note.

- Scotty, non… Tu n'es pas obligé de…

- T'as renversé ton verre sur ta jolie robe, qui ceci-dit tu devrais porter plus souvent, par ma faute. Normal que je répare les dégâts.

- Oui, mais… Que je quoi ? Demanda Lilly stupéfaite qu'il s'intéresse à un détail chez elle.

- Bah… Elle… Enfin, on ne te voit jamais en jupe Rush. Et…

Le serveur l'interrompit en déposant un autre verre devant la jeune femme. Il en fut soulagé, mais constata que sa collègue souriait et qu'elle se retenait de rire.

- Attends ! Tu imagines la tête de Vera s'il nous voyait là tous les deux. Fit Scotty un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

- Ca, inutile d'essayer de lui faire croire trente secondes à la coïncidence ! Faut dire que c'est tout de même dingue, parmi toutes les destinations qui s'offraient à nous, que justement on se retrouve tous les deux au même endroit !

- Désolé, plaisanta Scotty, l'intruse ici, c'est toi ma belle !

- Ma belle hein ? On dirait que tu oublies que tu parles à la première femme de la criminelle, Scotty Valens ! Tu frôles l'insolence là !

- Désolé ! J'avais oublié que je parlais à une collègue. J'avais juste l'impression de discuter avec une jolie fille un soir de vacances dans un restaurant romantique…

Pour cacher son trouble et sa gêne, Lilly s'empressa d'avaler le reste de son verre de vin. Galant, Scotty lui en servit aussitôt un autre.

- Si tu crois me griser Scotty Valens, tu fais fausse route ! dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de griser les filles moi ! Je les fais craquer par mon charme naturel.

- Et ton immense modestie sans doute, ricana-t-elle.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le silence se fit entre eux, tendu, sans qu'ils ne comprennent bien pourquoi, ou au contraire comprenant trop bien.

A ce moment le serveur arriva et tendit la note à Scotty. Lilly regarda alors son collègue et lui demanda de lui faire voir le papier. Celui-ci refusa, elle insista.

- J'ai dit non, Lilly. Je t'invite !

- Non, il n'en est pas question ! Ce sont TES vacances, et ce sont MES vacances !

- Je te dis que ça me fait plaisir.

- Et moi, je refuse que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi ! Je peux…

- Tu paieras demain ! Fit-il en tendant sa carte bancaire au serveur qui entre temps était revenu.

La jeune femme remercia encore une fois son collègue, mais sur un ton penaud. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir redevable, surtout auprès de ses collègues.

Ils sortirent du restaurant, et Scotty hésitait. Il n'était pas très tard, et il se demandait ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire. Il n'eut pas plus de temps d'y réfléchir que la jeune femme lui souhaita une bonne nuit.


	4. 2ème jour : Le pari

Alors, continuez d'imaginer comment va se dérouler le séjour de nos deux inspecteurs... Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^

* * *

_**Dimanche 19 juillet 2009 : **__**2**__**ème**__** jour**__** :**_

Scotty se leva avec le bruit des mouettes, il regarda son réveil : 8 heures et se retourna. Ce n'était pas une heure pour se lever en vacances. Il se rendormit donc pour se réveiller cette fois-ci à 11h. Il se prépara lentement et descendit dans la salle du restaurant de l'hôtel, où le service en non-stop lui permettait de déjeuner.

Lilly, quant à elle, était déjà partie en vadrouille dans les rues de la petite station et avait déjà visité la bâtisse d'un peintre. Elle flânait maintenant en regardant les vitrines. Elle entra dans un magasin et en ressortit 20 minutes plus tard avec un sac. Elle revint donc à l'hôtel et s'étonna dans un temps de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de son collègue. Elle descendit dans le restaurant et le vit encore attablé et lisant la page sportive d'un journal.

- Ne me dis pas que tu préfères rester ici plutôt que de profiter de ce magnifique temps ? Lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Je suis en vacances ! Et en vacances, je prends mon temps !

- Je vois… Fit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Déjà debout Rush ?

- Oui, et j'ai déjà visité ce matin…

- Visité… Hum… Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot vacances alors.

- Tu comptes rester à ne rien faire…

- La journée n'est pas finie. J'ai encore tout mon temps pour les visites et autres…

- Ok…

Elle allait s'éloigner, lorsqu'il la retint.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'assit en face de son collègue. Ils mangèrent donc ensemble. Une fois le repas terminé, Scotty eut une idée.

- Je te propose un marché.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je vais me faire avoir…

- Non ! Loin de moi cette idée. Alors, tu me fais vivre une de tes journées, et je te fais vivre une des miennes ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Lilly fit mine de réfléchir, puis accepta la proposition de son collègue.

- Ok, fit-elle. Demain, tu vis à mon rythme !

- Eh attends… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que…

- La galanterie, Scotty ! Se moqua Lilly.

Elle se leva sans laisser le temps à son collègue de répliquer. Il l'interpella quand même.

- Tu m'abandonnes déjà ?

- On bosse déjà ensemble à longueur de journée, et là je suis obligée encore de te voir pendant mes vacances, et en plus, je vais devoir te supporter pour ton stupide pari… Alors, laisse-moi au moins cette journée tranquille ! ajouta-t-elle toujours ironiquement avec un sourire taquin.

- Ok, ok ! Alors pourquoi m'as-tu suivie jusqu'ici ?

- Je ne t'ai pas… Non, tu ne m'auras pas à ce petit jeu, Valens !

Elle s'éloigna et laissa son collègue finir son repas.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Lilly avait décidé de passer un petit moment sur le port, où elle put contempler les différents bateaux qui y étaient amarrés. Elle finit par se rendre sur la plage, où elle se dirigea vers la partie privée qui était réservée aux clients de l'hôtel. Elle s'allongea sur un transat, et sortit son livre. La robe qu'elle avait acheté le matin-même était si légère à porter qu'elle se dit que la vendeuse avait eu raison, on pouvait la porter en robe de plage.

Scotty avait remarqué l'arrivée, pourtant discrète, de sa collègue. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais son regard était tout le temps dirigé vers elle. Il l'observait alors feuilleter son livre, luttant contre la légère brise qui tournait les pages rapidement et qui jouait dans ses cheveux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il trouvait ce spectacle agréable. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, vu qu'il était installé au bar, mais il s'en félicitait.

Ils ne dînèrent pas ensemble, mais se croisèrent juste avant de rentrer dans leurs chambres. Lilly eut juste le temps de prévenir son collègue de l'heure du rendez-vous, ce qui stupéfia Scotty, qui ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le faire remarquer. Lilly ne répondit rien, mais sourit.


	5. 3ème jour : Visite mouvementée

Voilà, 3ème jour de vacances. Et en général, on prévoit toujours une journée pour visiter, etc... Alors, voilà, on joue les touristes avec nos deux flics de la crim' !

___**

* * *

**_

_**Lundi 20 juillet 2009 : **__**3**__**ème**__** jour**__** :**_

- Il est 8h30 du matin, Rush ! J'espère que tu es consciente que tu me tires du lit ! fit Scotty en posant son plateau sur la table en face de sa collègue.

- Et alors ? Tu te lèves bien pour aller travailler ! Répondit-elle en riant.

- Oui pour bosser… C'est inhumain en vacances !

- Pauvre petite nature, taquina Lilly.

- Alors, j'espère que ton programme vaut l'heure du réveil.

Ils se regardèrent, et Lilly fut attirée par le regard de son collègue, dans lequel brillait une petite lueur espiègle. Plus il la fixait, plus elle était captivée par son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le soutenir. Elle tourna la tête vers un couple de personnes âgée qui venait de s'asseoir non loin d'eux. Elle reprit ses esprits, mais le trouble était bien présent. Un peu plus tard, il se leva, et passa devant elle en lui disant qu'il devait repasser par sa chambre avant d'y aller. Elle se leva à son tour et l'attendit dans l'entrée principale.

Lilly avait loué une petite voiture. Elle s'était renseignée, et avait déterminé un petit circuit à faire en voiture. Longer la côté et pourquoi ne pas visiter quelques villages. Lorsqu'elle s'installa au volant, Scotty émit un petit rire.

- Attends, Lil, ne me dis pas qu'on ne va faire que rouler…

- Non… Mais attends… Patiente un peu !

Ils arrivèrent 35 minutes plus tard dans une petite ville. Scotty, qui feuilletait une brochure piquée à l'hôtel, ne s'aperçut pas que Lilly ralentissait. Il regarda autour de lui, et elle lui fit signe qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils se promenèrent le long de la jetée, le temps de dégourdir leurs jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un panneau qui indiquait un aquarium à visiter. Il le désigna, la jeune femme acquiesça. La visite était prévue un peu plus tard. Après le déjeuner, ils décidèrent donc d'y aller.

Pendant la visite, Lilly s'amusa donc à jouer au guide, et lisait la brochure à Scotty. Au début, celui-ci l'écoutait attentivement, puis il se surprit à laisser son esprit vagabonder. Il entendait toujours la jeune femme, mais curieusement, il ne s'occupait plus du tout de ce qu'elle lui désignait. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, remarquant ainsi les mimiques que prenait son visage lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur les mots savants. Il n'avait jamais remarqué cela, malgré la multitude d'interrogatoires qu'ils avaient mené ensemble. Plus il l'observait et plus il se sentait étrangement bien. Un léger rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, qui se transforma en sourire. Et à cet instant, il découvrait une autre Lilly, et il appréciait la nouvelle facette de sa collègue. Lilly s'interrompit, et voyant qu'il n'était plus du tout concentré, elle se vexa.

- Merci de me laisser me ridiculiser…

- Mais non, Lilly, tu n'es pas ridicule… C'est juste que…

- Tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que je dis, donc, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Il ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas tort, il ne saurait pas résumer ce qu'elle lui avait lu. Mais par contre, il pourrait lui donner tous les détails qu'il avait relevés sur elle. Il se surprit même à apprécier la façon dont elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Rien.

- Si, il y a quelque chose, je le vois à ton regard.

- Il n'y a rien, Lil, fit-il troublé par ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle s'éloigna, de plus en plus vexée. Il se moquait d'elle, et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle se posa, cependant, la question sur sa réaction. Pourquoi était-elle contrariée par une chose aussi futile ? Elle avait voulu lui faire partager son enthousiasme, et lui s'en moquait éperdument.

- Allez, Lilly… Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps, encore ? S'enquit-il une fois devant la boutique souvenirs de l'aquarium.

- Il fallait me le dire que cela ne t'intéressait pas ! Je ne me serais pas épuisée à te faire les commentaires de ce qu'on voyait, j'aurais lu pour moi.

- Lilly…

Elle partit dans la direction d'un rayon de cartes postales, de plus en plus étonnée que malgré les tentatives du jeune homme pour s'excuser, elle reste vexée. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Une fois rentrés, Lilly monta dans sa chambre. Scotty se dit que finalement, l'idée de partager la journée de vacances était une erreur. Il s'installa donc au bar.


	6. 3ème jour : Début de réconciliation ?

Merci à ma fan numbr one pour ses reviews ^^ Et puis, C'est Lilly qui commande durant cette journée, donc elle réveille son collègue à l'heure qu'elle veut d'avord lol

* * *

Lilly hésitait à redescendre. Pourquoi ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le croiser, et encore moins de lui parler. Elle soupira. Pourquoi était-elle contrariée à ce point ? Elle finit par se décider, et se dit que Scotty Valens n'allait pas lui gâcher ses vacances. Elle prit donc la résolution de descendre à la piscine. Elle enroula un paréo en robe, prit son sac de plage et sortit de la chambre. Elle passa devant son collègue, et l'ignora. Mais une fois arrivée à un transat, elle se surprit à lui lancer un regard. Et elle le regretta, il était en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme rousse qui avait l'air d'une bimbo à force d'éclater de rire à chaque phrase. Il n'avait cependant pas l'air dérangé par ce comportement. Elle poussa un soupir en secouant la tête d'agacement et s'assit sur le transat. Mais le mal était fait. Même si elle se concentrait sur son livre, elle n'arrivait pas à lire ce qu'elle y voyait. Elle tourna malgré elle la tête vers son collègue. Celui-ci parlait toujours, mais releva la tête au même moment vers elle. Lilly la baissa aussitôt, se mordant la lèvre inconsciemment. Par chance, il ne s'était aperçut de rien, les verres des lunettes de soleil de la jeune femme jouant parfaitement leurs rôles. Elle risqua cependant encore un regard, et là, elle se surprit à détailler son collègue, au début pour chercher ce qui intéressait cette fille. Puis, finalement, elle se laissa prendre à son propre jeu, et observa vraiment son collègue. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle avait du mal à garder ses yeux fixés sur lui. Elle ressentit un léger trouble lorsqu'il se mit à sourire. Son portable vint la libérer de cette gêne. Elle répondit à Kat, qui avait été réquisitionnée pour s'occuper de ses chats. Mais à la façon dont elle parlait, son amie se douta qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tracassait Lilly. Elle le lui demanda, mais la jeune inspectrice blonde nia et lui assura que tout allait bien.

Le repas du soir elle le prit, seule. Ce n'est qu'en se dirigeant vers la terrasse, où une animation avait lieue, qu'elle tomba sur Scotty et sa bimbo rousse. Elle essaya de l'ignorer, mais ils se trouvaient face à face, et ne purent faire autrement que de se parler.

- Oh ! S'exclama telle. Passe une bonne soirée alors.

Elle essaya de s'éloigner, mais il l'appela.

- Lil' arrête, c'est idiot… On peut essayer de passer cette soirée ensemble !

- Et de tenir la chandelle ? Là, vraiment Scott, tu me connais très mal… Je…

- Ne sois pas stupide, Lilly !

- Non, profite de ta soirée, Scott. On se supporte déjà assez au boulot…

Lilly repartit vers la salle du restaurant, elle avait remarqué un autre accès à la terrasse. Scotty la regarda s'éloigner, troublé. Un peu plus tard, la jeune femme qui passait la soirée avec lui le laissa seul, voyant qu'il n'avait pas envie de continuer plus loin. Il resta encore un peu devant l'animation, puis s'en éloigna pour se diriger vers la plage. Il s'assit à même sur le sable. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Mais, il savait qu'il avait vexé sa collègue et qu'elle ne le digérait pas.

Lilly s'était installée sur le ponton, et regardait vers la terrasse de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes avec elle. De cet endroit, ils voyaient aussi l'animation, mais la foule compacte en moins. Elle n'aperçut pas Scotty qui se dirigeait vers elle.

- C'est là que tu te caches, Rush !

- Ta copine t'a abandonné ?

- Hum… Elle m'a vite ennuyé… Disons que de parler sans arrêt de fringues, de maquillage…

- Ah ! La dure vie des vacances ! Fit-elle en éclatant de rire. Tu viens d'avoir un exemple de la superficialité des vacances !

- J'en déduis donc que tu as fini de me faire la tête ! Fit-il dans un sourire en fixant la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me gâcher mes vacances, à cause de toi, répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, d'abord timidement, puis un grand sourire fit son apparition. Lilly ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, ou était-ce la petite brise nocturne qui venait de se lever qui la faisait frissonner. Elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle dû faire un mouvement qui fit deviner à son collègue ce qu'elle ressentait, puisqu'il lui proposa son pull. Elle contempla le vêtement pendant quelques secondes, puis le saisit et le passa sur ses épaules en le remerciant.

- Je crois qu'un feu d'artifice va être tiré bientôt, fit un homme à côté d'eux.

- Oui, je crois avoir lu ça dans le programme, renchérit un autre.

- Et bien, je crois qu'on va avoir le droit à un feu d'artifice, fit Scotty à Lilly.

Elle acquiesça. Les 2 hommes s'éclipsèrent, croyant que les 2 jeunes gens voulaient être seuls. L'un d'eux fit un clin d'œil à Scotty, qui ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire. L'animation prit fin, et le directeur de l'hôtel avertit les spectateurs que la soirée continuait. C'est ainsi que quinze minutes plus tard, le ciel s'éclaira de couleurs bleues, rouges et vertes, sous le regard émerveillé de toutes les personnes présentes. Lilly et Scotty s'étaient retournés vers la plage, les lueurs se reflétaient dans l'océan. Sans s'en apercevoir, le jeune homme s'était rapproché de Lilly. Toujours sans s'en apercevoir, il réajusta le pull sur les épaules de sa collègue. Celle-ci ressentit encore un frisson la parcourir. Lilly regardait le ciel, elle remercia le spectacle qui se déroulait. Elle se demanda, néanmoins ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle noua les manches du pull autour de son cou, et lorsqu'elle replaça ses mains le long de son corps, elle effleura celle de Scotty. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, celui-ci ne fit rien, il ne bougea même pas. Lilly quant à elle, sursauta, ce qui eut comme effet, d'augmenter son trouble.

Une fois le feu d'artifice fini, la foule se dispersa, et ils en profitèrent pour imiter le mouvement général. En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel. Toujours en silence, ils attendirent l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Scotty essaya de détendre l'atmosphère. Lilly lui tendit son pull, et lorsqu'il prit le vêtement des mains de la jeune femme, leurs regards se croisèrent. Encore inconsciemment, il s'approcha d'elle, elle le laissa faire. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, et Lilly commençait à ressentir une gêne pour soutenir le regard de son collègue. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il fallait qu'elle parle, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage. Elle lui souhaita rapidement de passer une bonne nuit, et sortit de la cabine. Scotty, resta à regarder la porte se refermer sans pouvoir bouger. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était assez étrange.


	7. 4ème jour : Début de journée prometteur

Bon, et bien, vu qu'on me redonne encore du "Grande prêtresse of frustration", je vai sme faire un plaisir d'honorer mon titre !

Et comment faire la tête à ce cher latino? Bah... je sais que je peux y arriver lol

Une petite suite donc, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :-)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mardi 21 juillet 2009 : **__**4**__**ème**__** jour**__** :**_

Scotty était réveillé depuis bien longtemps. Il regarda son réveil, et décida de se lever. A quoi bon rester coucher alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. C'est ainsi qu'il débarqua à 7h dans la petite salle du restaurant quasi vide, hormis quelques personnes d'une soixantaine d'années. Il se repassait sans cesse la journée de la veille, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il but juste un café, et sortit prendre l'air. Le soleil pointait son nez, et une promenade sur la plage achèverait de le réveiller totalement, pensa t'il.

Lilly, au contraire, jouait à la marmotte. Enfin, elle faisait tout pour retarder l'heure du lever. Elle se fit violence, et se leva à 10h30, descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et regarda dehors. Des nuages s'annonçaient au loin. Elle demanda à un des serveurs des nouvelles sur la météo du jour, les nouvelles n'étant pas très bonnes, une promenade en ville était le programme le plus adapté. Elle décida d'abord de faire une longue promenade sur la plage et s'invita dans un groupe de randonneurs, enfin elle essaya de les suivre. Marchant beaucoup trop vite, elle les laissa prendre un peu de distance. Elle les rattrapa, une fois qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite crique. Le guide était en train d'expliquer toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur l'endroit, mais l'esprit de la jeune femme était ailleurs. Elle s'éloigna et prit son appareil photo pour essayer d'immortaliser le paysage. Elle ne vit pas une personne s'approcher d'elle.

Scotty avait eu la même idée, mais était parti avec le groupe d'avant. Il s'était attardé en chemin, et regrettait juste le fait de ne pas avoir pris son appareil photo. Les paysages étaient magnifiques. Alors lorsqu'il aperçut Lilly, il hésita entre aller la voir, ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, il choisit la première option.

- Tu fais l'école buissonnière ?

Cette phrase fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se retourna lentement. Elle se trouva face à son collègue, et ne sut pas comment réagir. Là encore, elle se perdit dans son regard, ayant du mal à le soutenir même. Scotty voyant le trouble de Lilly, décida de continuer sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Ton groupe est là-bas, me semble t'il !

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je passe mes vacances, fit-il sur un ton plaisantin avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Puisque tu es là, aide-moi plutôt que de raconter des bêtises, répondit-elle en tendant son appareil photo au jeune homme.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ?

- Prendre des photos, stupido !

Il ne se fit pas prier, et au moment où Lilly s'y attendait le moins, il la captura sur le petit écran du numérique. Il vit le résultat et fut subjugué. Elle y était naturelle, et elle souriait.

- Tu ne m'as pas pris en photo ! Tu n'as pas fait ça, Valens ?

- Pourquoi Lil, tu es vraiment superbe dessus.

- Je… Quoi ?

- Enfin, tu…

- Toi, t'as quelque chose à me demander ! En général quand tu fais des compliments, c'est que…

- Je n'ai rien à te demander… C'est juste que… Les vacances te vont bien ! Tu es toute reposée, et…

Lilly sourit et ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Sans mots, ils retournèrent vers le groupe et essayèrent de se concentrer sur les propos du guide. Scotty se répétait sa dernière phrase dans la tête et la tournait instinctivement vers la jeune femme qui, c'était vrai, rayonnait. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, et un homme dû l'appeler trois fois avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'ils avançaient.


	8. 4ème jour : Promenade au bord de l'eau

Merci pour les reviews ;-)

Pour la frustration... Euh... L'histoire n'est pas terminée :p

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Lilly lui demanda s'il n'en avait pas assez ? Tellement surprit il ne répondit pas. Elle lui redemanda donc s'il ne voulait pas faire autre chose ? Ils repartirent donc vers la ville, et flânèrent ainsi dans les rues. Ils déjeunèrent d'un sandwich, et ils dégustèrent une glace. Lilly louchait sur celle de son collègue, et profita qu'il détourne son regard pour y goûter à l'aide de sa petite cuillère, mais hélas pas assez vite car il le remarqua.

- Lilly Rush est gourmande, donc ! S'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Tu veux goûter ? Lui proposa-t-elle en lui tendant sa cuillère.

Il allait accepter, mais recula au dernier moment. Ce qui surprit Lilly qui en fit tomber sa cuillère. Il se dit que là, ils agissaient comme un couple, mais cela lui semblait naturel. Il bredouilla une petite excuse et un silence gêné s'installa après. Lilly avait eu la même réaction.

Ils décidèrent de retourner sur la plage et Lilly marchait les pieds dans l'eau, Scotty suivait un peu plus loin. Silencieux, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Soudain, une vague éclaboussa la jeune femme lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Surprise, elle se releva, aidée par Scotty, mais éclata de rire, sous le regard stupéfait du latino.

- Tu devrais venir Scott, elle est bonne. Fit Lilly en riant.

- Mais j'y suis un peu, le bas de mon jean est trempé, Rush !

Scotty aida Lilly à se relever et avec l'élan, elle finit sa course dans les bras du jeune homme. Ils se dévisagèrent et elle éclata de rire, unique chose qu'elle trouva pour éviter de montrer sa gêne. Scotty l'imita, puis s'arrêta et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de Lilly, ce qui la fit frissonner. Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux, et ce fut Lilly qui capitula. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son collègue. Scotty l'arrêta, et la regarda.

- Quoi ? Fit Lilly vexée, malgré elle.

- Rien, c'est juste que… C'est toi, c'est moi… enfin…

- Peut-être, mais ne sommes-nous pas en vacances ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, mais…

- Et en vacances, on profite de la vie comme elle se présente, non ?

- Aussi, mais…

- Moi, je profite de la vie comme elle se présente. Et ce que je sais, c'est que j'en avais envie. Je ne me doutais pas la moindre seconde de la tournure de ces vacances, mais tout ce que je vis, me plaît. Et toi, tu…

Il ne la laissa pas finir, ses arguments finissant de le convaincre. Il ne put que lui dire qu'il était d'accord, et il l'embrassa à son tour.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, Lilly s'excusa, elle devait se changer, ses habits n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher. Scotty la regarda donc partir en direction de sa chambre et décida d'en faire de même, de toute façon, vu l'heure, ils ne se retrouveraient que pour le dîner maintenant. Lilly réfléchissait, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pendant cette journée ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ce qu'elle avait fait, ce n'était pas elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pris les devants, d'habitude. Mais ces vacances la détendaient tellement que d'en profiter au maximum lui avait paru être une bonne idée. C'était juste le choix qu'elle venait de faire qui la déstabilisait. Scotty se posait aussi les mêmes questions, cependant, il décida de mettre un frein à cette histoire avant que tout ne dérape encore plus avec sa collègue. Ils avaient mis du temps pour construire une relation basée sur la confiance, le respect et l'amitié, pour gâcher tout cela le temps de vacances, qui certes étaient bien meilleures qu'il ne l'aurait cru.


	9. 4ème jour : Profiter du moment

Réponse à la review de ma fan number one : Elle fait quoi Lilly déjà? lol

Evidemment, je remercie aussi Herrera pour son commentaire.

D'après vous, comment peut se terminer une journée comme celle-là ?

* * *

- Si on m'avait dit que les hommes mettaient plus de temps que les femmes à se préparer, je pense que j'aurais bien ris ! S'exclama Lilly une fois que Scotty la rejoignit dans le restaurant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'en vacances, je ne me minutais pas, il me semble.

- C'est ce que je vois, le taquina t'elle avec un petit sourire.

Scotty fut décontenancé, l'attitude de la jeune femme le troublait au plus haut point. Elle lui demanda s'il comptait passer tout le repas debout en le dévisageant avec insistance. Il obtempéra, et ouvrit son menu. Au moins, il pouvait se reprendre tranquillement en choisissant son repas. Lilly le regarda faire avec stupéfaction, et fit de même. Un silence gêné s'installa alors. Ce n'est que lorsque le premier plat arriva qu'ils se détendirent, et trouvèrent un sujet de conversation : l'ambiance dans l'équipe. Ce sujet avait l'air de bien fonctionner, vu qu'ils en oublièrent ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le repas s'acheva donc dans la bonne humeur, et tardivement.

- Minuit et demi ! S'exclama Lilly. Tu aurais pensé qu'il serait si tard que cela, toi ?

- Non, mais c'est vrai que de voir la salle se vider petit à petit aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, fit-il en riant.

- Et tu te vantes d'être le meilleur flic de Philadelphie ! Se moqua Lilly.

- Pas de Philly… De la crim' !

- Ah oui ? Continua la jeune femme. De la crim… Mouais… T'as encore du boulot à faire, vu que tu ne remarques même pas les gens partir…

- Il me semble que tu es aussi dans le même cas que moi… C'est toi qui as remarqué l'heure !

Dans l'ascenseur, la réalité refit son apparition, les replongeant ainsi dans leurs pensées. Si pendant toute la soirée, la conversation avait battu son plein, une fois seuls dans cet appareil, leur fit perdre leurs voix. Lilly jouait machinalement avec un petit bracelet, tandis que Scotty fixait le petit panneau informant des consignes de sécurité. La porte s'ouvrit, Lilly sortit, elle était arrivée à son étage. Scotty lui souhaita une bonne nuit, ils se regardèrent à ce moment, il bloqua la porte et restèrent un petit instant encore à se fixer. Troublée et le cœur battant, la jeune femme baissa la tête en premier. Elle n'arrivait décidément plus à soutenir le regard de son collègue, alors que durant leurs interrogatoires, ils en jouaient. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit également, et s'éloigna.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Scotty se traita d'idiot. Il n'avait pas été en mesure d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette journée, mais la soirée qu'ils avaient passé avait été si agréable, que ce petit incident avait été quasiment oublié, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil, il ressortit de sa chambre. Lilly quant à elle, faisait les cents pas. Elle prit son appareil photo et regarda les photos de la journée. Quand elle arriva à celle que Scotty avait prise d'elle, elle ne put contrôler le petit sourire qui apparaissait. Elle secoua la tête en se mordant les lèvres, il fallait qu'elle oublie cette journée. Oui, il leur fallait oublier. Les vacances loin de tout, avaient contribué à ce dépaysement. Le fait qu'il soit lui aussi au même endroit était une coïncidence et c'était tout. Après tout, c'était normal d'avoir un petit coup de cœur pendant des vacances ! Elle se répéta à voix haute que c'était une drôle de coïncidence, si son collègue n'avait pas été présent, elle aurait sûrement pensé à autre chose, ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Voilà, elle hocha la tête en guise de résolution : Ce n'était que des vacances, une fois de retour à la réalité, cela s'arrêtera de lui-même, mais il fallait qu'elle arrête là. Ne surtout pas continuer ce petit jeu.

C'est en se posant une multitude de questions que Scotty arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa collègue. Que faisait-il ? Que se passerait-il ? Et comment réagirait-elle ? Il voulait parler, plus ils attendraient, moins cela serait facile. Il frappa, et attendit que la porte s'ouvre.

Elle sursauta. Avait-on bien frappé, ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Elle mit un temps à comprendre que quelqu'un était bien derrière la porte à attendre. Elle se leva et pensa tout de suite à son collègue. Elle hésita quant à ce qu'elle devait faire, ouvrir, ne pas ouvrir ? Elle choisit la première option et accueillit son visiteur.

A peine la porte ouverte, ils se dévisagèrent, leurs cœurs cognaient et Lilly ressentit une drôle d'impression. Scotty agit en premier et s'approcha vivement de Lilly en la prenant dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres qu'il approfondit sans trop laisser le choix à sa compagne qui capitula et se laissa faire. Elle le repoussa après un instant qui leur avait paru durer une éternité.

- Pourquoi… Commença-t-elle.

- Non, Lil ! Pas de questions. On ne se pose pas de questions.

- Oui, mais…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à agir, mais voilà, je suis là…

Lilly éclata de rire nerveusement. Scotty la regarda faisant augmenter la gêne de la jeune femme.

- Scotty, il ne faut pas continuer ce petit jeu dangereux. Arrête d'agir en impulsif, et réfléchis un peu !

- Hey, Lil ! Là tout de suite, on était tous les 2 ! Si tu n'en avais pas envie, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas repoussé ?

- Scotty…

- Laissons les vacances se passer comme elles ont débuté Lilly.

Elle ne sut comment réagir, son regard la troublait encore plus maintenant. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui en trouvant la force de le regarder sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'elle faisait et comment elle y arrivait et l'attira contre elle.

- Alors, passons des vacances inoubliables, lui murmura t'elle en lui capturant les lèvres d'un baiser passionné.


	10. 5ème jour : 1er réveil et doux moment

Pour Herrera : Permets-moi de te dire que ton français n'est pas si rouillé que cela ! Bravo ^^ Et fière de voir que mes histoires plaisent aussi ailleurs !

Pour ma fan number one : Mais t'attends quoi pour sortir ton hymne? :p :p

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mercredi 22 juillet 2009 : _****_5ème jour_****_ :_**

- Bonjour la Belle au Bois Dormant, murmura Scotty à l'oreille de Lilly qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Scotty… bredouilla t'elle en se frottant les yeux. Il est quelle heure ?

- L'heure de se réveiller ma belle !

- Hey, pas de « ma belle » ! Je ne suis pas ta chose Scott ! Fit Lilly en riant.

- Allez, debout paresseuse !

- Sérieusement, Scott, quelle heure est-il ?

- 11h45.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Lilly en bondissant. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?

- Parce que tu dormais si bien, que je n'ai pas osé ! Fit-il en lui déposant un doux baiser sur le front.

- Arrête ! L'interrompit-elle en le repoussant. On a fait une belle bêtise toi et moi, Scotty.

- C'est pas ce que tu me disais hier soir, fit-il en l'embrassant en dessous du lobe d'une de ses oreilles.

- Arrête, s'il te plaît, Scott ! Continua-t-elle en se retenant de rire. Avec ses mains il avait entrepris de lui chatouiller la taille.

- Arrêter quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu la couleur du ciel ! Il pleut à grosses gouttes, et l'orage gronde. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de profiter de toi !

Lilly éclata de rire.

- Scotty Valens, vous n'êtes qu'un incorrigible dragueur !

- Et ? Fit-il faussement vexé. Je peux très bien te prouver que ça marche ! Regarde, où tu es, et avec qui !

- Je ne suis qu'une de tes innombrables conquêtes alors ?

Scotty l'arrêta en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

- Tais-toi Lil' ! On vit au présent, tu te rappelles ? C'est ce qu'on s'est promis hier soir.

Il l'attira contre lui, et elle lui enleva son pull.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, qu'ils partagèrent un repas dans la petite salle du restaurant. Ils étaient surpris par la tournure des événements. Malgré le fait de passer toutes leurs journées ensemble, ils trouvaient encore de nouveaux sujets de conversation.

- Te moque pas de moi, Lil !

- Je ne me moque pas, fit-elle entre deux éclats de rire, mais t'imaginer en Père Noël… Non, là je…

- Bah quoi ? Si Emilio n'avait pas vu son père, et qu'il m'avait vu moi, crois-tu que…

- Tu t'es réellement déguisé en Père Noël ? Demanda Lilly en reprenant son sérieux.

- C'était ça, ou des crises de larmes d'un enfant un soir de Noël !

Lilly le regarda alors avec un air attendri. Elle savait de quoi il était capable, et cela la touchait.

- Je l'ai aussi fait pour la petite sœur d'Elisa, fit-il avec nostalgie.

- Scotty, je suis désolée… Je…

- Non, ce n'est pas grave Lilly ! Je réussis à prononcer son nom sans que chaque lettre ne me fasse souffrir…

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme avança ses mains vers les siennes et les posa dessus en le fixant. Il lui sourit timidement.

- A moins que tu ne me demandes comment se passaient les Noëls chez les Rush, je crois qu'on va arrêter là, les réjouissances…

Il libéra une de ses mains, et caressa le visage de la jeune femme. Ce contact fit frémir les deux jeunes gens. Lilly ferma les yeux, juste le temps de garder la sensation qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle : un mélange de sérénité, de calme et de douceur. Scotty, lui, devina une chose. Même s'ils s'étaient promis d'effacer tout ça de leurs têtes à leur retour, ces vacances avaient définitivement changé quelque chose entre eux. Et la nouvelle relation qu'ils entretenaient lui plaisait.

- J'ai envie de me promener, Scotty.

- Là, maintenant ? Sous les rafales de vent et sous la pluie ?

- Et alors ? J'ai toujours aimé voir l'océan déchaîné… Etrangement, ça me calme.

- C'est une ruse pour que je te protège du froid, ça ?

- Qui sait ? Fit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il saisit en souriant, et une fois debout, il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, en l'embrassant dans le cou. Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur les bras de Scotty et les referma. Elle adorait ces vacances, et elle pensa rapidement que le retour à la réalité serait brutal.


	11. 5ème jour : Vacances ou réalité ?

Pour Herrera : laissons l'imagination travailler pour nous... Oui, on se doute bien que le scrabble n'était pas de sortie ;-)

Pour ma fan : hum... tu as des trous de mémoires? Déjà à ton âge! Hum... non, je ne tombe pas dans le piège :p

* * *

Aux alentours de 18 heures 30, ils rentrèrent de leur promenade, et s'installèrent dans la partie salon de thé de l'hôtel. Lilly savoura un chocolat viennois bien chaud, malgré le pull de Scotty en plus de sa veste en jean, elle grelottait. Le jeune homme, ne sentait plus ses bras, le seul tissu qui les recouvrait était aussi une veste en jean délavée. Il dévisageait la jeune femme qui avait plongé ses lèvres dans la mousse de son chocolat et se moqua gentiment d'elle, lorsqu'elle reposa la tasse, des moustaches de chocolat au lait autour de sa bouche. Elle sourit et allait les enlever, lorsqu'il en empêcha. Avec son pouce, il les essuya et goûta ensuite.

- Et après, on dit que la gourmande, c'est moi ! S'exclama Lilly.

- C'est pas pareil !

- Oui bien sûr…

- Quoi ?

- Rien !

Elle éclata de rire, sous le regard attendri de Scotty. Il se sentait si bien, qu'il ne calcula pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha de Lilly, lui leva le menton et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elle perdit pied quelques instants, puis se ressaisit.

- Scotty…

- Ne dis plus rien, Lil' ! Je voulais juste me rappeler ce moment, c'est tout.

Cette phrase déstabilisa totalement la jeune femme. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son collègue, et lui sourit. Plus rien ne comptait, à part ce moment. La sonnerie d'un portable se fit entendre. Scotty décrocha en fixant toujours la jeune femme.

Un peu plus tard, Lilly feuilletait un magazine affalée sur le lit. Elle attendait que son partenaire finisse de se préparer. Cela lui avait valut encore quelques moqueries à faire sur le temps de préparation de Scotty, qui ne broncha pas. Elle décida donc de venir aux nouvelles de la crim', et composa le numéro de Kat.

- Hey ! Je désespérais d'avoir de tes nouvelles, Lilly !

- Excuse-moi de vouloir décrocher du boulot pendant mes vacances ! Répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

- Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ! Toi, Lilly Rush, tu décroches du boulot, et en plus tu me le dis sur un ton malicieux ! Y a-t-il un truc que tu me caches ?

- Et alors, tu serais vexée, si je…

- Tu profites de tes vacances, au moins ?

C'est à cet instant que Scotty sortit de la petite salle de bains, juste vêtu de son jean, laissant Lilly muette.

- Lilly ? Fit la voix de Kat au téléphone. Tu es toujours là ?

- Je… Oui, oui…

Scotty interrogea Lilly du regard, qui l'ignora, essayant de se concentrer sur sa conversation.

- Comment ça va à Philly, sinon ? Demanda-t'elle en s'efforçant de paraître calme.

- Synonyme de : comment vont mes chats ? Plaisanta Kat. Bien, tout le monde va bien. Toi, au moins tu appelles ! Pas comme Valens, qui, apparemment a oublié qu'il avait des collègues.

- S'il fait le vide comme moi, je pense que c'est un peu normal… Et toi, Kat, ça va ?

- Oui, Veronica est en colo avec sa meilleure amie, et moi je me coltine les archives avec Vera !

Lilly éclata de rire. Scotty décida donc de faire tout son possible pour déconcentrer la jeune femme. Il se plaça à genoux derrière elle et l'embrassa sur la nuque, tout en passant ses bras autour d'elle.

- T'es… T'es vraiment obligée de faire équipe avec lui ? Fit Lilly en se mordillant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Pas le choix, répondit Kat suspicieuse quant au ton employé par son amie. Ca va Lilly, tu es sûre ?

- Oui… Je vais bien… On ne peut mieux, même !

Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer, mais son collègue était décidément fort à ce petit jeu. Kat devina que la jeune femme lui cachait une chose.

- Lâche ce téléphone, Lil… Murmura Scotty à l'oreille de Lilly qui essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de son étreinte.

- Chut ! Répliqua t'elle sur le même ton en couvrant le petit appareil de sa main, tandis que de l'autre elle essayait de détourner le visage de Scotty.

- Lilly ? Fit Kat.

- Je te laisse, la femme de ménage est en train d'emporter mes affaires par erreur, là. J'essaierais de te rappeler un peu plus tard. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de répondre, elle raccrocha et jeta le petit appareil sur le lit.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Scotty. J'ai cru que tu préférais ton téléphone… fit-il en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Toi, le menaça t'elle du doigt, tu ne perds rien… ma vengeance…

- Sera quoi ? J'ai peur.

Elle l'interrompit et l'attira contre elle.

- Pourquoi tu te pavanes devant moi, surtout dans cette tenue, alors que j'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse ?

- Mademoiselle Rush aurait-elle été prise en flagrant délit de reluquage, par hasard ?

- A qui la faute ? Répliqua-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

- Qui est dans ma chambre d'hôtel à m'attendre ?

Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et embrassa passionnément le jeune homme.


	12. 6ème jour : Une maladresse involontaire

A ma fan number one ^^ : Eh bien oui... Pourquoi priver ses yeux de faire le boulot auxquels ils sont destinés ? Voir, regarder :p

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jeudi 23 juillet 2009 : _****_6ème jour_****_ :_**

Ils avaient décidé de passer cette journée à profiter du paysage. Appareils photos en mains, ils photographiaient donc tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Scotty avait interpellé un jeune couple, et leur avait demandé de les prendre en photo ensemble. Lilly refusa, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus par hasard, une fois rentrés. Le jeune homme dû ruser.

- Lil, s'il te plait… J'ai envie de garder un souvenir de nous.

- Sauf qu'une fois rentrés, on arrête tout, tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Lilly… Tu ne me connais donc pas encore ? Tu sais que je peux être très énervant quand on me résiste.

- Ah oui, et tu vas me faire quoi ?

- Plutôt ce que je ne vais pas te faire !

- Arrête ! Pour qui me fais-tu passer ? Fit Lilly mi amusée, mi choquée.

- Vous avez décidément les idées très mal placées, inspecteur Rush ! Disons que ton jeu de la reine des glaces, je peux très bien le faire aussi !

- Mon jeu ? Fit-elle ahurie. Quel jeu ?

- Enfin, tu sais Lilly…

- Non, mais continue ! Ca me plait de voir que tu remarques pas mal de choses sur moi ! Se vexa la jeune femme.

- Lilly…

- T'as encore remarqué quoi de négatif chez moi ?

- Lil…

- Non, parce que si tu veux jouer à ce jeu, on peut très bien y jouer, Scott !

- Arrête, je disais ça pour blaguer…

- Et bien, tu devrais apprendre que certaines choses doivent rester silencieuses ! Si toi tu les remarques, dis-toi que les autres aussi peuvent le voir… Et dis-toi que la personne concernée peut peut-être en souffrir !

- Lilly, je suis désolé… Allez, vas-y donne-moi un de mes défauts, et…

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça Scott ! Apprends à agir moins impulsivement… Cela sera mieux pour tout le monde !

Elle s'éloigna laissant le jeune homme dépité quant à l'attitude de sa partenaire. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à la suivre, alors il continua sa route, tandis que Lilly rentrait vers l'hôtel. Il se traita d'idiot, A aucun moment, il n'avait voulu la vexer. Le fait qu'elle le soit l'embarrassait, car il savait que s'ils devaient rester fâchés durant ces 2 derniers jours de vacances, ils rentreraient fâchés à Philadelphie, et automatiquement, ils reprendraient le travail, fâchés.

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans sa chambre, que la jeune femme laissa couler quelques larmes sur son visage. Elle connaissait son trait de caractère par cœur, et croyait avoir réussi à dompter son côté froid et distant. Et que ce soit Scotty qui le lui rappelle la blessait. Elle avait confiance en lui, et elle se sentait incroyablement bien pendant cette semaine, pourquoi tout gâcher maintenant, alors qu'ils repartaient 2 jours plus tard, laissant justement ces vacances derrière eux. Elle voulait profiter pleinement de chaque moment, et ne surtout pas avoir à regretter. Et là, s'ils arrêtaient tout maintenant, elle savait qu'il y aurait des regrets et de l'amertume des 2 côtés. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre son amitié pour Scotty. Mais avec ces vacances, était-ce toujours de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux ? Elle reprit ses affaires et sortit. Rester enfermée dans sa chambre ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Aussi, elle se dirigea vers la ville, et entra dans le premier magasin qu'elle trouva.

- Ca va allez, mon vieux ! Tenta un homme assis à côté de Scotty et qui avait vu la dispute.

- Vous croyez ? Demanda timidement le jeune homme. Elle est partie vexée…

- Peut-être, mais elle ne le restera pas longtemps. Les femmes sont d'un compliqué parfois…

- Euh… Vous ne connaissez pas ma collègue, fit Scotty, croyez-moi quand elle a décidé de faire sa forte tête…

- Faites-lui voir que vous allez cruellement lui manquer, ignorez-la ! Ca a marché pour moi, et ça fait 25 ans que ma femme et moi sommes mariés.

Scotty remercia son voisin et s'excusa. Il se leva et décida de dégourdir ses jambes. Outre le fait qu'elle soit partie vexée, il l'était aussi. Il appréciait réellement cette semaine passée ensemble. Il avait appris à connaître une autre facette de la jeune femme, et cela lui plaisait. Il avait accepté le deal, d'oublier tout une fois rentrés, mais il savait que pour lui, cela serait très difficile. Ces vacances avaient déclenché quelque chose en lui. Il avait pris conscience qu'il tenait plus qu'il ne croyait à la jeune femme. Son seul sourire lui rendait le sien, et de la voir rire et si pleine de vie le comblait. Quand il avait remarqué qu'il avait été à l'origine de son comportement euphorique, il en avait ressenti une immense fierté, et un bienêtre. Et là, qu'elle soit partie fâchée, lui fit prendre conscience de ce que Lilly représentait pour lui.


	13. 6ème jour : Difficile de s'éviter

Et oui, si tout se passait bien et que je ne jouait pas mon rôle de Grande Pretresse de la Frustration, ça serait pas drôle !

Et bien là... Euh... et non,y a qu'à lire :p

* * *

Lilly ne rentra que pour dîner, et encore, elle avait décidé de commander un plateau repas dans sa chambre. Elle regarda les sacs étalés sur son lit sans grande conviction. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère d'acheter pour acheter. Elle appela Kat et elles restèrent ensemble en ligne pendant à peu près quinze minutes. Ce qui étonna d'ailleurs cette dernière. Le comportement de la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la veille.

- T'es sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire, Lilly ?

- Rien… C'est juste que…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est le boulot qui te manques, sinon…

- Juste un peu de vague à l'âme, c'est tout…

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que… Tu as fait une rencontre ? Lilly, tu…

- Arrête, Kat, ne me force pas à raccrocher s'il te plait ! Fit Lilly sur un ton neutre.

- J'en étais sûre ! Hier t'étais avec lui ? T'étais bizarre au téléphone, comme si…

- Et si je te réponds oui, tu vas me lâcher ?

- Ah, ça non ! Je voudrais tous les détails à ton retour ! Juste un truc, il est comment ?

- Je vais te laisser à tes suppositions Kat… Mon plateau repas arrive.

- Mouais… Comme la femme de ménage d'hier qui partait avec tes affaires ! Lil' on ne me la fait pas celle-là !

Lilly raccrocha avec un petit sourire. Après son dîner, elle descendit prendre un verre au bar de l'hôtel. Elle n'allait pas rester enfermée toute la soirée. Elle était partie seule en vacances, autant en profiter.

Elle s'installa donc à une table et commanda un cocktail maison. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué la petite piste de danse qui se trouvait au centre. Elle sourit en voyant quelques jeunes essayer de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Son regard fut soudain attiré par une personne qui entra dans le bar. Son cœur rata un battement, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et baissa le sien instantanément. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas aller le retrouver et but une gorgée de son verre pour reprendre une contenance. Scotty luttait aussi contre l'irrésistible envie d'aller la rejoindre. Il s'assit un peu plus loin, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas être trop tenté. Lilly se raisonna, elle avait bu beaucoup trop rapidement son verre, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit. Mais rien n'y faisait. Comme deux aimants, elle était attirée vers l'endroit où se trouvait Scotty. La musique augmenta et elle trouva une parade. Quelques filles assises non loin d'elle lui lancèrent un regard, et elle les suivit, en décidant de profiter de cette soirée où elle se retrouvait en célibataire pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle savait s'amuser et profiter. Elle avait une sainte horreur de danser sur une piste de danse, mais là, ce soir, elle passa outre.

Scotty la regarda alors, étonné. Il voulait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller en l'ignorant de la sorte. Connaissant la « passion » de la jeune femme pour la danse, et surtout sachant qu'elle était têtue, il devina qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas facilement la partie. Voulant se réconcilier avec son amie, surtout pour la suite des événements et ainsi faciliter leur retour, il décida d'agir. Il n'avait cependant aucune arrière pensée. Il s'était fait une raison. Cela avait duré le temps qu'il fallait. Si cela s'était arrêté c'est qu'il y avait une raison, et ils ne devaient pas aller outre. Leur amitié comptait bien plus à ses yeux que le reste. Il reconnut _« Billy Jean » de Michael Jackson_, et se douta que cet été serait particulier. La disparition du _« Roi de la Pop »_ marquait chaque personne différemment. Cette chanson eut, cependant, un effet magique car aussitôt la piste se remplie de danseurs, bien décidés à mettre de l'ambiance et à rendre un dernier hommage en dansant sur les chansons de l'artiste. Scotty regarda Lilly, et vit que la jeune femme était emportée par la musique, Aussi, lorsque _« Thriller »_ commença, il se redressa, se demandant comment elle se débrouillerait.

Elle dansait. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle elle le faisait, mais elle dansait et s'amusait. La chorégraphie complexe de cette chanson : _« Thriller »_ ne lui faisait étrangement pas peur. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et se mit en tête de lui apprendre les mouvements. Elle accepta et à la fin de cette chanson, elle en avait oublié sa contrariété du jour. Ils furent applaudis par les autres personnes qui étaient restées assises à les regarder. Scotty, entre temps, avaient été demandé une faveur au « DJ » d'un soir. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Lilly, s'assit sur un tabouret du bar, pour se reprendre. La musique avait changé de style et la piste s'était vidée un peu. Il en fallait pour tous les goûts, mais la musique électronique n'amusait pas la jeune femme. Scotty hésita à la rejoindre, mais n'en fit rien. La jeune femme se retourna discrètement vers l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas de sa place, elle ne put empêcher un soupir.


	14. 6ème jour : Et finalement

Mais qui parle de "frustration" ? Je ne comprends pas ce mot? lol

* * *

Après le set de 20 minutes de musique de club, le son d'une des chansons du film _« Les Blues Brothers »_ se fit entendre. Lilly accepta alors la proposition d'un homme assis à côté d'elle, et se dirigea vers la piste, sans oublier un petit regard très rapide vers son collègue. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, mais sentit une petite pointe de jalousie monter en lui. Quand _« Twist and shout » des Beatles_ commença, il se leva, et se plaça derrière la jeune femme et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Vous permettez que je vous l'enlève ? Fit-il au cavalier de sa collègue.

- Je… Commença Lilly.

Et l'autre homme obtempéra, voyant que Scotty ne bougerait pas de là.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? Lança alors Lilly en refusant la main de son partenaire.

- J'ai envie de danser, toi aussi apparemment !

- Et tu étais obligé de venir me déranger ?

- J'ai juste envie que tu enlèves ce masque de ton visage à chaque fois que tu me croises.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'entraîna vers le centre de la piste de danse. A partir de cet instant, ils perdirent la notion du temps. Tout ce qui comptait était la musique qui raisonnait et leur danse. D'abord résigné et austère, le visage de Lilly s'était déridé, et elle souriait, surprenant ainsi son cavalier. Le style rock avait laissé sa place à un tempo plus latin.

- C'est toi, ça ? Fit Lilly en pointant du doigt le jeune homme.

- Quoi donc ? Répondit-il innocemment.

- Cette musique…

- D'accord ! Alors dès que tu entends une musique genre salsa, tout de suite tu m'y associes ! Quel cliché ! Continua-t-il en faisant un sourire moqueur.

- Avoue quand même que de m'inviter à danser dès qu'un rock commence et ne plus me lâcher ensuite…

- Et tu te plains ? Si tu regardais autour de toi un peu, tu verrais que toutes les filles te détestent ! Répliqua-t-il sur un ton enjôleur.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi me détesteraient-elles ?

- Parce que tu danses avec le meilleur !

Elle éclata de rire. Scotty comprit et entraîna sa compagne vers le bar. Il lui commanda un cocktail, et une fois servis, ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse.

- Tu veux me faire boire, à ce que je vois donc.

- Libre à toi de refuser ce verre avant de me suivre…

Elle n'en fit rien. Et une fois à l'extérieur, le silence fit son apparition. Un silence qui les arrangeait tous les 2. Lilly leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé, et sentit les bras de son ami l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire en essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur.

- Je suis désolé, Lil', murmura t'il dans son oreille. Je sais que j'ai été un peu idiot…

- Un peu seulement ? Fit Lilly en souriant.

- Bon… Très idiot.

Elle se retourna et lui fit face.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien, que je t'ai surnommé stupido ! Fit-elle malicieusement.

Il resserra son étreinte, et après quelques secondes à se dévisager intensément, Lilly embrassa le jeune homme qui aussitôt répondit à ce baiser. Elle le repoussa.

- Mais tu es mon stupido à moi !

Il sourit, et elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse.


	15. 7ème jour : Entre raison et sentiments

La fin de semaine de vacances approche pour nos deux inspecteurs...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Vendredi 24 juillet 2009 : _****_7ème jour_****_ :_**

Lilly se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation. Elle regarda Scotty qui dormait à côté d'elle et se leva. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne. Une fois arrivée, elle consulta l'heure : 5h45. Elle prit une rapide douche, et se dit qu'une promenade sur la plage à regarder le lever du soleil était une bonne idée. Elle regardait ce beau spectacle l'air songeur. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, le fait qu'ils se soient réconciliés la réconfortait, mais il y avait quelque chose qui la gênait. Elle entreprit donc d'en parler avec Scotty. Ils rentraient le lendemain, et la vie reprendrait son cours. Il leur fallait donc faciliter au mieux leur retour, et ainsi éviter toute gêne entre eux. Elle acheta tout ce qu'il fallait pour un petit déjeuner et prit 2 cafés au distributeur. Elle frappa à la porte de son ami qui lui ouvrit étonné.

- Lilly ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Petit déjeuner !

- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Juste envie de partager le petit déj' !

Elle rentra esquivant le jeune homme qui ne fit rien, étonné par sa réaction.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il cependant.

- Rien… Je n'ai pas le droit de partager un repas avec toi ?

- Oh que oui, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle l'esquiva de nouveau.

- Lilly…

- Il faut que nous parlions, Scotty.

- De quoi ? Risqua-t-il alors qu'il devinait ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- On parlera… Une fois rentrés, Lil'.

- Tu sais bien que non. On s'évitera, et on…

- Et alors, tu veux vraiment qu'on gâche cette dernière journée ?

Lilly dévisagea son collègue avec un petit sourire. Il avait raison d'un côté. Pourquoi gâcher cette journée en discussions qui risqueraient de mal terminer ? Mais, elle garda sa bonne résolution.

- On passe cette journée, comme 2 amis qui passent une journée ensemble. Rien de plus.

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? Fit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

- Et bien, je… Commença Lilly. Je… Je t'éviterais le plus possible, continua t'elle sans grande conviction.

- Essaie de me résister alors… Fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle capitula.

Un peu plus tard, Scotty regardait la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, les mains entrelacées. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue.

- Mon programme n'est-il pas mieux que le tien ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu triches, Scott ! Fit Lilly en souriant.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Ton sourire… Je n'arrive pas à y résister.

- Ah ça, Rush, il ne fallait surtout pas me le dire !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que maintenant, je connais ton point faible !

- Et tu comptes en jouer souvent ?

- Aussi souvent que j'en aurais envie.

- Tricheur !

- Résiste mieux alors.

Elle se retourna, le dévisagea avec un petit sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- On passe cette journée ensemble toi et moi, d'accord. Mais pas la soirée et surtout pas la nuit.

- Pourquoi on le ferait ? Je n'ai pas le même vol que toi, Lil'.

- Tu…

- J'ai changé mon billet de retour. Je repars demain après-midi.

- Et tu comptais me le dire ?

- Je voulais juste profiter de cette dernière journée avec toi. Je voulais juste finir ces vacances en beauté. Et je…

- Tais-toi Scott ! Fil Lilly en devinant la suite de sa phrase. Tais-toi…

Elle l'attira contre elle et savoura l'instant présent, le cœur battant. Elle venait de prendre conscience d'une chose : ces vacances avaient définitivement changé quelque chose entre eux.


	16. 7ème jour : Derniers doux moments à deux

A ma fan et à Herrera : Donc, je constate que vous avez remarqué toutes les deux le sourire qui pourrait retenir Lilly lol...

* * *

Dans la journée, Scotty entraîna Lilly dans une petite boutique de fantaisies. Il l'arrêta devant un présentoir.

- Choisis quelque chose, je te l'offre.

- Tu m'offres un truc ?

- Oui, un souvenir. Un truc qui te fasse penser à cette semaine.

- Mais, pourquoi…

- Ne pose pas de questions, Lilly. Je veux t'offrir quelque chose, et j'y tiens.

La jeune femme le regarda alors et avec un petit sourire, l'embrassa sur la joue en le remerciant. Ce qui eut un effet euphorisant sur le latino. Elle l'avait interrompu avant qu'il ne lui avoue une chose, mais le mal était fait. Cette semaine avait changé son point de vue. En une semaine, il était tombé complètement sous le charme de sa collègue. En une semaine, il était tombé amoureux. Lilly lui tournait le dos se penchant vers la petite vitrine où étaient exposés quelques pendentifs et autres bijoux. Totalement troublée, elle avait décidé de jouer le jeu. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, il lui offrait quelque chose, mais il devait se douter qu'elle ne le porterait jamais à Philadelphie. Elle arrêta son choix sur une petite perle grise montée sur une fine chaîne en or. Elle désigna le bijou à Scotty qui approuva son choix. Même si elle trouva ça bête, vu qu'elle avait vu le prix, il lui demanda de sortir du magasin, chose qu'elle fit. Une fois sorti, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux, elle obéit et il lui dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux de son cou et lui passa la chaîne. Elle s'observa dans un miroir qui ornait la vitrine, et le remercia encore une fois en l'embrassant tendrement.

- T'as été bien long quand même à régler, Scotty.

- Non, pas tant que ça. C'est juste parce que comme les enfants tu t'impatientes quand tu sais qu'un cadeau t'attend !

Elle le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule, il fit semblant d'avoir mal, et Lilly éclata de rire en lui disant que ce jeu ne prenait pas sur elle.

- Et maintenant, je te dois un cadeau…

- Non, non, non, Lilly. Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Mais si…

- Non, je te jure que non. Ton sourire est un cadeau à lui tout seul.

Cette phrase laissa la jeune femme rêveuse et elle ne put empêcher le sourire qui la gagnait se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Et encore un cadeau… Arrête Lilly, à ce rythme, tu vas me ruiner.

Le reste de la journée se passa trop rapidement au goût du couple. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel, mais Lilly insista pour payer le fast food. Scotty raccompagna la jeune femme devant sa porte de chambre, mais il fixait curieusement le sac de sa compagne. Elle ne fit aucune remarque. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder.

- Bonne nuit Lilly, fit enfin Scotty.

- Bonne nuit Scotty.

- Bon voyage demain.

Lilly sentit son cœur se serrer, elle n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir. Elle ne put non plus empêcher les larmes envahir ses yeux sans pour autant couler.

- Lilly, non, s'il te plaît… On avait dit…

- Je…

- J'ai passé une semaine magnifique, Lil, et je te le dois.

- Moi aussi. Cette semaine a été… magique.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et il en profita pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres, qu'elle chercha à retenir. Il se dégagea à contre cœur, et il lui souhaita de nouveau une bonne nuit et un bon retour. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le regarda s'éloigner.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle ressentit un immense vide en elle, et instinctivement, elle joua avec le petit bijou qui ornait son cou, laissant les larmes dévaler sur son visage. Elle se fit violence, et prépara ses affaires. Elle ne remarqua cependant pas la petite enveloppe dans le fond de son sac à main. Scotty était dans le même état, et se traita d'idiot. Il fit demi-tour, et une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa partenaire, hésita à frapper. Il commença à faire les cents pas devant, hésita de nouveau à frapper, puis, finalement repartit. Il valait mieux en rester là, et accepter le deal qu'ils avaient fait au début de leurs vacances.


	17. Dernier jour : Retour à Philadelphie

A ma fan : comem je suis contente As-tu oublié à qui tu demandais cette faveur? lol ****

**Samedi 25 juillet 2009**

_**Le retour.**_

8 heures du matin, Lilly attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel fixant inexplicablement la porte de l'ascenseur et sursautant à chaque fois que celle-ci s'ouvrait. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il vienne. Elle voulait le voir une dernière fois ici. Elle voulait une dernière fois sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Elle voulait continuer de ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant le séjour. Son taxi ne devait plus tarder selon l'hôtesse d'accueil. Elle laissa ses valises à un bagagiste en lui demandant de veiller dessus, se rua devant la vitrine du petit magasin de souvenirs qui se trouvait dans l'hôtel, et acheta un pull. Elle demanda un paquet cadeau et y déposa une carte dedans. Elle demanda aussi à l'hôtesse de donner de paquet à Scotty Valens, lorsqu'elle le verrait.

Pendant ce temps, Scotty avait décidé de faire ses bagages. Aucune envie de profiter de sa matinée sans elle. Il s'était réveillé tôt, et sut que cela était une bêtise. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer l'heure. L'avion de la jeune femme décollait à 11h, elle devait être encore présente. Il lutta contre l'envie de la rattraper. Il lutta aussi contre celle de lui téléphoner. Elle avait eu raison de demander au tout début qu'ils arrêtent ce jeu. Le mal était fait pour lui, il ne pouvait pas effacer cette semaine de sa mémoire. Il ne le voulait pas et il espérait qu'elle était aussi dans le même état, qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier.

Une fois dans l'avion, Lilly ouvrit son sac, elle y avait entreposé le livre qu'elle avait emporté, et qu'elle n'avait pas lu. En le prenant, elle sentit une petite enveloppe qu'elle sortit. Elle l'ouvrit et eu un choc. Un petit bracelet de fines perles grises et une carte. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le mit à son poignet, et lut le petit mot.

_« Merci pour cette semaine Lilly. Même si on s'était promis de laisser tout ça de côté, je tenais à te dire que je n'oublierais pas._

_Tendrement._

_Scotty. »_

Elle se mordit les lèvres et ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.

- Hey ! Lilly ! S'exclama Kat à la sortie de l'aéroport. Tu sais que tu leur as manqué à tes deux amours !

- Salut Kat !

- Alors, tu n'as pas ramené ton bel apollon ? Fit-elle en désignant la petite perle au cou de la jeune femme.

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui t'aies offert ce bijou, et ce petit bracelet qui va avec ?

- Je… Commença Lilly rouge de confusion.

- J'ai compris… Souvenir de vacances ! T'as donc bel et bien profité de ta semaine !

- Oui, on peut dire ça !

- Espérons que Valens soit aussi reposé que tu ne l'es ! Car, c'est à votre tour de vous coltiner les archives !

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Lilly. Tu…

- 3 semaines encore à tenir… Vera m'a piqué mes vacances. Will et le boss y étant déjà…

Lilly soupira malgré elle. Cela lui laissait un peu de temps encore pour se ressaisir. Surtout que son collègue avait une semaine encore de congés, tandis qu'elle reprenait le lundi suivant leur retour. Kat la déposa chez elle, et Lilly accepta qu'elle reste un peu.

Scotty était assis dans l'avion, la petite carte de Lilly en mains. Il relisait encore et encore les mots de la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Surtout après qu'elle lui fasse comprendre le contraire.

_« Je sais, tu ne veux pas de cadeau venant de moi… Mais voilà… Je refuse que tu sois le seul à penser à moi, enfin à cette semaine… Merci pour tout, merci d'avoir copier sur mes vacances !_

_(Ta)Lilly. »_

Il ne tenterait rien ce soir. Mais, il fallait qu'ils se voient, au moins pour éclaircir ce point.


	18. Retour à la réalité

Je suis d'accord... La fin des vacances me rend aussi nostalgique à chaque fois... Mais c'est pour mieux repartir, non? Donc patience !

* * *

**_Dimanche 26 juillet 2009_****_ :_**

Lilly s'occupait : lavage, ménage… Elle préférait s'activer et pouvoir ainsi reprendre calmement le travail. Elle avait décidé de ranger précieusement le pendentif et le bracelet. Plus elle les voyait, et plus la nostalgie des vacances refaisait surface. Un mal pour un bien, déjà, Kat passait la voir dans l'après-midi. Aussi, elle décida de développer ses photos et de classer celles qui dévoileraient le secret qu'elle cherchait à cacher. Cette opération eut pour effet d'afficher un sourire sur son visage. Elle en trouva une qui attira son attention : Scotty avait réussi à mettre en marche le retardateur, et la photo avait été prise alors qu'il tenait l'appareil. Juste avant que celui-ci ne se déclenche il l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Elle ressentit un frisson la parcourir. La semaine qui venait allait être bénéfique pour eux. Ne pas se voir, et ainsi pouvoir espérer classer ses vacances comme un magnifique souvenir.

Scotty n'avait envie de rien. Il faisait les cents pas chez lui. Aussi, il appela son frère et lui demanda s'il restait de la place dans leur petite maison familiale. Plus loin, il serait d'elle, plus vite il réussirait à oublier, et moins il serait tenté de la revoir. Il décida donc de repartir aussitôt, et prévint son frère qu'il arriverait pour le dîner et qu'il ne resterait que 2 ou 3 jours.

**_Mercredi 29 juillet 2009 : 8h30_****_ :_**

Lilly était assise à leur bureau. Stillman était parti de la veille en vacances, il devait s'occuper de son petit-fils. Elle se demandait donc comment gérer le service seules Kat et elle ? Lilly s'occupait tellement l'esprit qu'elle ne pensait presque pas dans la journée à la place vide non loin de son bureau. Elle ne pensait presque pas non plus à lui.

- Il n'y en avait plus, donc à la place je t'ai pris un café noisette ! Ca te va Lil' ? Demanda Kat en revenant avec un petit plateau où se tenaient deux gobelets estampillés _Starbucks Coffee_.

- Oui, ça va ! J'aime bien aussi, mais ça ressemble à ce qu'on a bu hier matin, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Espérons que le calme reste… Si on a une urgence, je me demande comment on va gérer.

- Tais-toi, tu vas nous porter la poisse ! Des nouvelles de Veronica ?

- Non. C'est dingue, elle ne se préoccupe pas du tout de moi… C'est comme si je n'existais pas…

- Dis pas de bêtises… Elle s'amuse, c'est tout.

- Oui, comme toi, tu t'es amusée, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Disons que j'ai profité de mes vacances pour faire le vide dans ma tête, et…

- Des nouvelles de ton apollon ?

- Quoi ?

- Lilly, on ne me la fait pas… Il y a quelque chose qui me dit que tu…

- Les vacances doivent rester un souvenir…

- D'accord, répondit Kat. Je comprends. Mais tu viens de vendre la mèche, très chère ! Et je suis sûre que c'est un agréable souvenir…

- Encore du classement au programme du jour ?

- Et oui… Encore et toujours… Mais bon ! Ne t'inquiète pas, le bureau de Valens va être décoré aussi. Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles ?

- Je… Non ! Et pourquoi devrais-je en avoir ? Bredouilla Lilly.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pose juste une question.

Kat remarqua la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Vous vous êtes disputés avant de partir ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Rien, juste un truc que… J'ai remarqué que dès je parle de lui, tu changes d'attitude.

- Tu te fais des idées, Kat, fit Lilly en buvant une gorgée de café, trouvant que ça pour cacher son trouble.

- Oui, sûrement.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Lilly rentra chez elle, le soir et une drôle de sensation la poussa à prendre la perle et à la passer à son cou. Instinctivement, elle passa sa main dessus et repensa à son collègue. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda les photos sur son ordinateur. Elle ne voulait pas oublier, elle s'en rendit compte. Elle essayait, mais inconsciemment, tout la ramenait à ses vacances.


	19. Un retour surprise inattendu

A ma fan : Et bien pose la question à Lilly... ^^

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jeudi 30 juillet 2009 : 9h_****_ :_**

Kat raccrocha. Lilly était en retard, coincée à cause d'un accrochage qui avait eu lieu sur la route. Elle sursauta alors quand elle aperçut une tasse fumante sur son bureau.

- Je fais donc si peur que cela ? Fit Scotty.

- Scotty ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

- Le boss m'a rappelé ! Sa fille a dû partir…

- Oui, je sais. Il est absent depuis hier, mais on se débrouille bien Lil et moi ! Pourquoi…

Scotty ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La seule évocation du nom de sa collègue raviva tous les souvenirs qu'il voulait laisser de côté.

- Hey oh ! T'es avec moi Scott ? Car si tu es encore resté en vacances, et bien, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas ! Se moqua Kat gentiment.

- Je suis là ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Juste que normalement à cette heure, je suis encore couché ! Tu es seule aujourd'hui ? Se risqua-t-il.

- Elle est coincée dans les embouteillages. Je serais toi, je ne l'énerverais pas quand elle arrivera. Elle sera suffisamment sur les nerfs comme cela ! Tu l'as connais, elle n'aime pas être en retard.

Il sourit timidement.

Lilly arriva trente minutes plus tard, et elle posa sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Kat arriva juste à ce moment.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ton gyrophare Lilly ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que je n'aime pas me servir de mon métier au détriment…

- T'es trop raisonnable, Lil' ! Railla Kat.

- Tu m'as l'air d'excellente humeur, toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Mais on a de la main d'œuvre supplémentaire aujourd'hui… Donc… Mais au fait, c'est quoi cette merveille à ton cou ?

C'est à ce moment que Scotty arriva. Lilly ne l'avait pas vu, mais le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire. Elle portait son cadeau et il remarqua que le bracelet pendait aussi autour de son poignet. Il s'arma de courage pour ne pas courir vers elle et la salua.

- Et tu as raté ton effet de surprise, Scotty ! Fit Kat en riant. Il fallait crier « surprise » !

- Tu… Tu es rentré plus tôt de vacances ? Demanda Lilly en évitant de croiser le regard du jeune homme.

- Oui, le boss m'a appelé, répondit-il en l'imitant.

Lilly jouait inconsciemment avec la petite chaîne autour de son cou, tandis que Kat les observait tour à tour.

- Et tu me dis que vous ne vous êtes pas disputés avant votre départ en congés, vous deux ? Fit-elle à Lilly.

- On ne s'est pas disputé ! Confirma Scotty. Elle est partie un jour plus tard que moi, je te signale !

Lilly avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Elle leva enfin la tête vers lui, mais s'aperçut que c'était une erreur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le teint encore plus mat qu'à l'habitude de son collègue. Elle aussi avait pris des couleurs. Elle s'éclipsa, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle vit un carton et entreprit de le descendre. Le téléphone sonna, Kat répondit, et Scotty se précipita à la suite de Lilly.


	20. Pour de tendres retrouvailles

Pour Herrera : Je dirais que pour cette histoire, j'ne ai fait exprès de la couper de ces façons-là. Contente qu'elle te plaise à ce point en tout cas !

Pour BB : On est bien d'accord sur toute ta review :p

* * *

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

- Lilly…

- Scotty… Je…

- Tu… Merci pour le pull. Tu n'aurais pas du… Je…

- Ca m'a fait plaisir, Scott… Et toi, je peux en dire autant ! Le bracelet !

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi Lilly ! Fit-il dans un souffle. J'ai essayé de laisser ça de côté, comme on l'a dit, mais…

- Scotty, s'il te plaît…

- Non ! Arrête ! Tu es pareille que moi. Pourquoi porterais-tu ces bijoux, si…

- On est rentré, maintenant…

- Lilly…

- Je ne les porte que depuis aujourd'hui.

- On a des photos à mettre en commun, si le cœur t'en dit…

Ils se regardèrent et Lilly se mordit les lèvres en baissant la tête. Scotty s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suppose que tu es content de toi, Valens ! Fit-elle avec un timide sourire.

- Et pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Tu m'as tourné la tête, là-bas !

- Seulement, là-bas ? Fit-il s'approchant encore un peu plus.

- Arrête…

- T'es vraiment sûre ?

- Scotty…

Lilly arrivait de moins en moins à contrôler les battements de son cœur. La proximité avec Scotty, leurs regards encrés l'un dans l'autre, et le fait qu'il la pousse à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, la bouleversait. Elle décida de ne plus réfléchir, et l'embrassa avec une passion qu'elle ne retenait plus. Il répondit à cette étreinte, l'attirant encore plus contre lui. Ils n'avaient aucune envie d'arrêter la sensation qui grandissait en eux.

- Scotty… On ne doit pas…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, et toi non plus !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

- On doit travailler…

- Oui on doit, fit-il en jouant avec la chaîne de sa collègue.

- Je suis sérieuse, Scott ! Rétorqua Lilly en le repoussant gentiment avec le sourire. Kat…

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de te retrouver Lilly ! Tu m'as manqué… Si tu savais…

- Tu me manques aussi Scotty… Enfin… Ca me manque…

- Je te manque ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et la plaqua doucement contre le mur, l'embrassant de nouveau pendant que la jeune femme s'abandonna totalement aux tourbillons qui papillonnaient dans son corps.

Le reste de la journée, ils le passèrent à éviter les petits regards, mais Kat n'était pas dupe.

- Vous deux, vous me cacher quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on te cacherait ? Fit Scotty sur un ton neutre.

- A vous de me le dire ?

Lilly souriait. Elle voulait contrôler cette réaction, mais n'y arriva pas. Scotty la regarda juste au même moment, et fut subjugué par sa partenaire. Kat décida de se taire, mais il y avait un truc qui la gênait.


	21. Et des sentiments avoués et partagés

A THE fan de Chris : Et alors ? Elle se lllllaaaaaaaaaache si elle veut, non? MDR

Nota : Dernier chapitre... oui, je sais... déjà !

* * *

Le soir, les deux jeunes gens étaient installés sur le canapé de Lilly. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse et ils regardaient tranquillement la télévision. Scotty jouait avec les mèches blondes de sa partenaire.

- Tu restes ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

- On doit se lever de bonne heure demain…

- Et alors ? J'ai un réveil qui sonne, tu sais !

- Oui, mais toi, tu te lèves aux aurores…

Elle se redressa, le regarda avec un air faussement vexé, et se leva.

- Non, Lil' ! Arrête ça ne marchera pas, ça !

Elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur ses genoux et colla son front au sien.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles !

- Pourquoi ? T'as prévu quelque chose ?

- Je ne veux pas arrêter…

Ils se regardaient, il l'embrassa tendrement.

- T'as réussi ton effet, Scotty.

- Quel effet ?

- Ce matin, au central…

- Je ne savais pas comment… Enfin… Comment on réagirait toi et moi en se revoyant.

- Je sais pourquoi cette semaine nous a bouleversés.

- Ah oui ?

- Cette semaine m'a fait prendre conscience que tu comptais bien plus pour moi que je ne le croyais.

- Attends, tu es bien en train de…

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Scotty. J'aurais pu me contenter de ton amitié seulement, mais il y avait quelque chose qui…

Il l'interrompit, tellement heureux de la confession de sa collègue. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, et lui confirma qu'il était dans le même cas qu'elle

* * *

Mais, je vous rassure, il reste un épilogue !


	22. Epilogue

Je ne pouvais pas conclure cette histoire comme ça... Donc, il y a un petit épilogue !

Mais, je remercie donc les lecteurs, et les commentaires qui ont accompagné cette historie ^^ En espérant que celle-ci vous ait plue !

* * *

_**Epilogue**__** :**_

C'était le repas de fin d'année de la police. Lilly faisait les cents pas devant la salle des fêtes réservée à cette occasion. Ils avaient décidé d'annoncer à tout le monde leur relation. Kat vint la rejoindre dehors.

- On gèle, Lilly… Attends-le dans l'entrée.

- Attendre qui ?

- Ca ne sert à rien de me mentir. C'est Scotty que tu attends !

- Quoi ?

- Vous deux… Vous n'êtes que deux êtres stupides !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Lilly gênée.

- Si vous croyez que je n'ai rien vu de vos différents manèges ? Il n'y a qu'à vous voir quand l'un de vous rentre dans la pièce où vous vous trouvez…

- Je…

- Ca dure depuis longtemps ?

- Cet été…

- Ah oui ?

- Tu te souviens de mes vacances ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, Scotty a triché… Il a copié sur mes vacances…

- Vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux au même endroit ? Demanda Kat stupéfaite.

Lilly acquiesça, et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Scotty arriva, Kat l'aperçut et sourit. Elle s'éclipsa, s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Elle m'a tout dit !

- Mais, de quoi…

- Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment heureuse pour vous. Vous le méritez grandement.

Scotty regarda Lilly et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa. Elle l'entraîna alors à l'intérieur, et pendant le repas, annonça à tout le monde leur relation. Elle se garda cependant de leur dire qu'environ huit mois plus tard, il y aurait un ou une Rush/Valens. Elle en réservait l'exclusivité à son partenaire. Elle regarda son homme et ils se sourirent. Il prit la petite chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou entre ses doigts. Il avait un autre cadeau à lui faire, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour d'eux pour le moment.

FIN.

* * *

Alors, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et je remercie encore la personne qui en a eu l'idée, et qui a eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour me laisser la continuer ^^


End file.
